clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt
Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt was an event in Club Penguin where players had to find items related to fire. It started on September 14 and ended on September 28, 2009. During the scavenger hunt, the sky of the Club Penguin Island turned orange. Sensei also made appearances in the Ninja Hideout. Free items Graphical decorations Inside the Ninja Hideout there was construction, which later led to Card-Jitsu Fire and the new room design. In the Dojo Courtyard, there was a big sign that read "Prepare for a Ninja Journey", and you could have seen a conveyor belt with fiery items on it. Scavenger Hunt items #Clue: "Your Hunt Starts in a skiing place, where this fire helps to warm your face." The first fiery item was in the Ski Lodge, you had to click the log in the fireplace. #Clue: "In a place where books delight, this flame is a reading light." This item was in the Book Room, you had to click the left candle (because it was the only candle on fire). #Clue: "Look for a grumpy puffle's flare, and find yourself a sizzling hair." You had to go to the Pet Shop, and click the black puffle in the cage once and then again to get the hair that was on fire. #Clue: "Underground you'll need a light, this lamp makes a dark place light." You had to go to the Mine and click on the lamp in the top left corner. #Clue: "By an oven is where you'll find, a fiery sauce to blow your mind!" This was a bottle of Hot Sauce found on the pizza oven in the Pizza Parlor, you had to click it twice to obtain it. #Clue: "By the sea you'll find a flame, not far from a surfing game!" You had to click the twig from the campfire at the Cove. #Clue: "You'll find this gadget way up high, burning fuel will help you fly!" At the Beacon you would find the Jet Pack used in Jet Pack Adventure. You had to click on it to make it hover for a second, then click it again to collect it. #Clue: "One last clue and then you're done, find a lantern, the left one!" The final fiery item could be found at the Dojo Courtyard, it was (as the clue suggests) the left hand lantern. Once you had completed the scavenger hunt, you would receive the Fire Pin, which was in the shape of the fire symbol used in the Card-Jitsu game. You would also get a message saying "You found them all! You're very wise, enjoy the reward when you click "Claim Prize"". Trivia *This was the second scavenger hunt organized by Sensei. The first was the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. *During this party, the ninja shadow in the mirror at the Ski Lodge was missing. *The orange sky was inspired by the skies of Kelowna during forest fires, which was thought to fit well with the theme of Card-Jitsu Fire.Club Penguin Unreleased Rooms? (2:16) *Card-Jitsu Fire was originally going to be launched shortly after this hunt, but due to bugs, was delayed.Club Penguin Unreleased Rooms? (3:10) The hunt was taken down after two weeks to prevent it from going on for too long, and the game was eventually released two months later. Gallery Club Penguin Times Issue 205 Sensei Fire Scavenger Hunt.PNG|Upcoming Events Rooms Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Beach.png|Beach Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Beacon.png|Beacon Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Cove.png|Cove Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dock.png|Dock Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dojo.png|Dojo Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Forest.png|Forest Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HQ.png|HQ Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Iceberg.png|Iceberg Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Plaza.png|Plaza Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Village.png|Ski Village Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Soccer Pitch.png|Soccer Pitch Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Town.png|Town Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Other Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt.png|The item list for the scavenger hunt SenscavICON.png|The scavenger hunt icon that appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. It would open a list of currently collected scavenger items when clicked References See also *Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt SWF Category:Scavenger Hunts Category:2009